1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utensils and tools used in meat and poultry processing plants. More particularly, the present invention concerns meat and poultry scissors, wherein the scissors are configured to avoid puncturing of the carcass during use and the gripping portion of the scissors prevents the discomfort normally associated with prolonged use of conventional scissors.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Those ordinarily skilled in the art will appreciate that meat and poultry processing often requires the animal or bird carcass to be cut or divided. It is also known to use scissors to assist workers with cutting or shearing of the carcass. However, conventional meat and poultry scissors present numerous problems. For example, conventional scissors become uncomfortable after prolonged use and may even cause repetitive motion disorders. In addition, if not properly handled, traditional scissors can cause inadvertent and unwanted punctures of the carcass. Such puncturing might cause contaminants, such as stomach or intestine contents, to damage the carcass.